The Road to Hell is Paved with Lies
by LadyLestrange87
Summary: set after 5 x7. Bo has to deal with her feelings after Tamsin is attacked


Author's note- one shot set after 5 x 7. I hope you guys like it. Reviews are welcome.

Tamsin stormed out of the clubhouse just as the tears started to run in rivers down her face. She didn't know where she was going but she knew that she had to get away. Her wings shot out of her back, ripping the jacket Bo had given her but she didn't care. She took to the air and headed to the only person who she thought could help her through this, Kenzi. Tamsin didn't really know where Kenzi was staying but she had taken her soul to Valhalla so there was a stronger connection between them now. Tamsin didn't have to know the address and she just followed her instincts and heart. Tamsin tried to keep Kenzi in her mind but thoughts of her conversation with Bo kept circling in her mind. She was angry, heartbroken and confused. How could Bo devalue my feelings like that? What was wrong with her?! I know how I feel! We slept together and she had to have known I loved before that. Was Bo that blind? Did she hurt me on purpose? Why does she was Dyson and Lauren but not me?! The last thought brought fresh tears to her cheeks and she narrowly missed hitting a tree in her blind pain. She was just thankful that she could sense that Kenzi was close because it was now pouring rain.

She landed on the front porch and let the rain wash over her for several minutes before she knocked on the door. It was late and Tamsin hoped that she was not waking Kenzi up. She was about to walk away when the door opened. Kenzi stood in the doorway in a robe and took in the sight of Tamsin. Tamsin's eyes were red and the rain had caused her clothes to hang off of her. She looked broken and for a minute Kenzi was not sure that this person she was seeing was her Tamsin.

"Oh my God, Tamsin, honey, what happened? Are you okay? Is Bo okay?" Kenzi said pulling the Valkyrie into her house. "Tamsin say something?! You're scaring me! Is Bo okay?!" At the mention of Bo, Tamsin stared to cry harder.

"She's fine. She's got Dyson and Lauren so she's perfect," Tamsin spat the last words. Kenzi could now see what was going on and she wrapped Tamsin in her arms.

"Okay, let's get you out of these wet clothes before we do anything else. Everything is going to be okay," Kenzi said as she led her to the bedroom. Tamsin sat on the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest and Kenzi found her some dry clothes. "I shouldn't have left. I saw how you felt about her and I should have told her not to hurt you. Oh Tamsin, I'm so so sorry," Kenzi said as she tried to get Tamsin to change clothes. Kenzi pulled off Tamsin's wet clothes and carefully helped her into the dry ones.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't she love me?! I took a bullet for her and I died for her! I love her!," Tamsin cried and Kenzi pulled her into another hug.

"There is nothing wrong with you. I love you and it's going to be okay. I'm going to deal with her. No one hurts my little girl. Not even Bo. We are going back in the morning, but for now you're going to get some rest," Kenzi said wrapping them both up in the bed even as Tamsin continued to cry. Kenzi held her until she finally cried herself out and fell asleep.

Tamsin flew them back to the clubhouse the next morning and they let themselves in. Bo was out working a case and the house was empty. Kenzi poured them both some wine and handed Tamsin the larger glass. Tamsin had not said much the whole way back and it was plain to see that her tears lay just under the surface and she could break again at any time. Kenzi walked out the kitchen and she noticed a box that was addressed to Tamsin sitting on the counter.

"Hey, it looks like you have some mail. Want me to open it?" "Sure, I guess," Tamsin shrugged. Kenzi opened the box with a knife that was lying in the sink and pulled out a beautiful feather pen. "See, now you can write Bo a nasty letter in style!" Kenzi said handing her the pen and grabbing some paper. "It didn't say who sent it though but what harm can a pen do." Tamsin took the pen and formed Bo's name on the page. Her eyes grew wide as the ink started to glow and something bit her hand.

"Ouch! What the hell was that? Something bit me and did you see the ink?" Tamsin said looking at Kenzi and then at her now bleeding hand. As she and Kenzi watched, what looked like black ink traveled up Tamsin's hand from the wound and up her arm, where it then disappeared.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that that's not good. We need to get you to a doctor," Kenzi said just and Tamsin started to scream. Tamsin ripped off her shirt and to Kenzi's horror, cuts had started to form on Tamsin's stomach. They formed the words, _Find Bo_, in blood. Tamsin was too scared to argue about going to Lauren and Kenzi wasn't going to give her a choice anyway. Lauren had Tamsin undressed and on a table in minutes while Kenzi called Bo.

"It was just a pen, Lauren. I thought it was harmless. Is Tamsin going to be okay!?" Kenzi asked in a panic. Bo came through the door before Lauren could answer and rushed over to Tamsin.

Tamsin turned away from her as she did. "I don't want her here. She doesn't give a shit about me. I want her to leave!" Tamsin screamed even as her voice cracked with tears. "I know honey, but the note asked for her. We need her so we can stop it from hurting you," Kenzi said stroking the Valkyrie's blonde head. "No! This is her fault! If I'm out of the picture than she doesn't have to feel guilty anymore. She's free to break many more hearts without me in the picture," Tamsin said in a rage and new words formed on her stomach.

This time the message was longer and Tamsin screamed with each new letter. Kenzi held Tamsin's hand as Lauren held her down to the table. The words formed on Tamsin's stomach and traveled down her legs. It took several minutes before it finally ended and Tamsin had passed out. The message read, _Dearest Daughter, I'm sorry I had to hurt the woman you love in order to speak to you but I was the only way you'd listen. You can't protect Tamsin from me and if you don't come to me on my terms then I will be forced to hurt her in ways that she won't come back from. You know where to find me. She will live this time but don't test me!_ And as quickly as the words formed, they disappeared like they had never been there.

Bo was stunned. She tried to save Tamsin from this even though it had torn her heart out to do it but he still got to her. Kenzi just looked at Bo and Lauren even seemed surprised but she didn't say anything. Lauren checked to make sure that Tamsin was stable and she left the room.

"Care to explain?" Kenzi asked

"It's my dad, Hades. He wants me for something and Tamsin was his way to send me a message." Bo said stroking the blonde who was still unconscious. "I lied to her to protect her but it didn't matter. I hoped she would leave so that he couldn't get to her. I broke her heart to save her but," Bo stopped talking and broke into tears. "He could kill her, Kenzi, and it's her last life. She won't come back. I couldn't let that happen! I love her more than I've ever loved anyone and that scared me. I had to push her away, Kenzi but I thought it was going to kill me to do it."

"You have to tell her, Bo. I thought she was dying last night."

"Her heart would heal."

"Bo you didn't see her. She would heal but the scar would never heal. Please tell her. We will protect her just like we protected Lauren. I can't see her like this. She my daughter, Bo and I don't want to have to kick your ass for breaking my girl," Kenzi said with a smile.

With that, Kenzi walked out of the room and left the two women together. Bo pulled a towel off of one of the counters nearby and wet it under the sink. She made sure the water was warm. She walked back over to Tamsin and pulled the sheet that was covering her to the side. The blood was beginning to dry and Bo's heart broke to see it. Bo gently washed the blood from Tamsin's body and was relieved to see that there were no scars.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I only wanted to keep you safe. I wanted to tell you I loved you too. I do love you. You're prefect. Please forgive me, Tamsin. I love you and he will never hurt you again!" Bo said kissing her forehead.

Tamsin had heard everything that Bo and Kenzi had said but she wasn't sure she wanted to reveal that yet. She did open her eyes and she watched as Bo continued to clean her up. She could see the tears falling down Bo's cheeks and joining the water on her stomach. Tamsin brought her hand up to meet Bo's as she went to clean another area. Tamsin took Bo's hand in her own.

"Tamsin, I'm sorry. I lied to you. I love you, and I didn't realize how much until my dad went after you. I should have told you the truth all along." Tamsin weakly sat up on the table and Bo looked into the blonde's beautiful green eyes. Tamsin didn't hate her for what she had done and the only thing that Bo saw in those eyes was love. Bo kissed her and Tamsin felt her insides flip as Bo's tongue met her own in hungry passion. Bo had to hold herself back from what she really wanted to do to Tamsin though because Tamsin was still weak.

"You're hungry." Tamsin observed.

"No I just want you so badly."

"Then let's go home," Tamsin said with a wink.

Once they were home, Bo put the still sheet clad Tamsin on her bed and made another attempt to make sure Tamsin was truly unharmed from the incident that day. Tamsin wasn't shy and she opened the sheet for Bo to get a better look. Bo eyes quickly changed from brown to blue upon seeing Tamsin's naked form but she pushed her hunger down so that she could focus.

There were still some spots of dried blood in places but nothing more. "I guess I didn't do a very good job with your sponge bath huh? I should make that up to you," Bo said as she laid Tamsin back and starting kissing her neck. Tamsin moaned in pleasure and felt her clit stand to attention. Bo kissed and licked her way down to Tamsin's chest and started pulling off her own clothes with Tamsin's help. Tamsin kissing Bo was the passion of a horny teenager and Bo had to back off.

"Wait, wait, I have something I had Kenzi set up for you first. We need to get you clean anyway so if you want more than you'll just have to come to the bathroom," Bo said while using all of her self-control to walk away from a naked Tamsin. Bo beckoned the blonde with a finger and a smile into the adjoining bathroom.

Tamsin gasped as she looked around the room. There were candles, roses, and a lovely warm bath waiting for them. "How did you have time to do this?"

"Kenzi works fast. I have to make everything up to you and I know this doesn't fix what I did but give me time. So will you let me clean you up properly and join me in the tub?"

"You know the answer to that," Tamsin said backing a shirtless Bo up to the bathroom sink and kissing her. As she kissed, the Valkyrie's hands caressed Bo's stomach and dropped lower. Tamsin's hand slipped inside Bo's underwear and Bo gasped when Tamsin's finger found her clit. Bo was then taken by surprise when Tamsin dropped to her knees and pulled Bo's remaining clothing to the floor with her. Tamsin's lips and tongue met Bo's dipping sex with furiously and Bo's knees buckled under her. In her fog of pleasure, Bo did remember what she promised Tamsin.

"Don't worry about me. I want this to be about you. I love you and I hurt you. Let me fix it, baby," Bo said pulling Tamsin from the floor and sitting her on the sink. Tamsin had left her sheet in the bedroom and there was nothing but a beautiful Valkyrie before Bo. Bo gently pushed Tamsin's knees apart and stood between her open legs.

Bo started heatedly kissing the blonde once more and with each swirl of Bo's tongue over her own, Tamsin grew wetter. The pulse between Tamsin's legs was almost stronger than her heartbeat that beat only for Bo. Tamsin was subconsciously moving her core closer to Bo's exposed stomach. Bo could feel the heat from Tamsin's sex on her and she pulled the Valkyrie to her so that Tamsin's clit softly rubbed her abdomen. Tamsin moaned at the contact and wrapped her legs around Bo.

"Hold on," Bo said as she pulled back. Tamsin looked hurt and worried. "You still trust me?" Bo asked.

"With all of my heart," the Valkyrie answered. Bo then lowered herself so that her face was where she needed it to be. Bo pulled Tamsin to the edge of the sink and set to work. Tamsin cried out as Bo's tongue tasted every inch of her. Bo sucked her clit until her hips bucked forward in time to Bo's attentions. Bo's tongue did not stop until she felt Tamsin begin to tighten. Tamsin threw her head back and cried out Bo's name as she came several times to Bo's skilled mouth.

By the time it was over, Tamsin was almost shaking and Bo had to carry her to the tub. Bo sat them both in the hot water and wrapped Tamsin in her arms. Tamsin lay back onto Bo's chest. Bo felt a single tear fall onto her arm and she kissed the other ones away. "I never want to be the cause of your tears again, at least, not the sad ones. Our relationship may never be simple but I'll always love you, Tamsin. You gave your heart to me in your last life and I'll always protect it. We might have a fight coming but as long as I have you I have already won."


End file.
